unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kallista Glaivestorm
Kallista Glaivestorm is a Marshal of the Alliance Battalion within the Seventh Fleet and Sentinel-General of the Sentinel Army. One of Shandris Feathermoons personal Officers and having served with her for over nine thousand years she is a master tactician and leader. Personality Kallista is a no nonsense officer and leader, following orders regardless of her personal opinion on them. Even if it is a stab at her pride she is willing to carry out the task, such as when the Seventh Fleet was to be downgraded to menial duties instead of maintaining itself as a military fleet. She also keeps a level head when dealing with situations of great urgency, unwilling to give into anger when it was learned of the Shinigami's capture of their soldiers, wishing to hold back and plan rather than charge in blind. Even when planning and discussing tactics she does not work without facts, often scrutinizing her own forces and allies to determine the best course of action. Even willing to admit that the Seventh Fleet would stand little chance against the Wandenreich because of the Sternritters. Appearance Kallista often wears a long thick green cloak, concealing most of her body, with a hood always up. Nothing is seen of her except her long pale blue hair that falls down in a pony tail down the left side of her cowl and down her chest. Outside of it she is a lithe and skinny woman with light leather armour, covering her from neck to toe. History Kallista was a former Captain in the Highborne guard, having defected from their ranks after the onset of the Burning Legion's invasion. She fought beside Lord Ravencrest during the War of the Ancients and became one of his officers. After the war ended Kallista served under Tyrande Whisperwind as a Sentinel, becoming one of the first to take up the bow and master it alongside Shandris Feathermoon. Eventually she served the future Sentinel-General, Shandris, as her lieutenant for several thousand years, before Kallista became a Warden of Hyjal. Guarding the slopes of the Mountain against any aggressors. After the Second Invasion of the Burning Legion and the isolation of her people removed she journeyed the world. Befriending a younger Lysander Reinhart and becoming a close friend and advisor. Taking part in the War of the Shifting Sand, Battle of the Dark Portal, Battle of the Sunwell and even the Wrathgate. Following many years of war she became a Marshal alongside Reinhart, both of them close and nearly thick as theives. Both serving with the Seventh Fleet to keep in touch. Plot Kallista was part of the meeting regarding the reassignment duties being handed out to them by the First Fleet. She expressed some disappointment about being forced to demilitarize their forces, but did intend to follow the orders regardless. But she did express some delight when they could commit to the order and escape being demilitarized, while also showing up the other Fleets for looking down on them. When called to a late night meeting and told of the prophecy of the death of the Soul King Kallista found it hard to beleive that anyone can murder a god. Kallista later took part in another meeting, revolving around the capture of the second negotiation team. She expressed a more calm and delicate approuch in dealing with the Shinigami, stating they do not have the manpower and forces needed to contend with an unknown enemy. When the assault on the Seireitei was being planned Kallista was present. After allying with the Gotei Kallista, alongside Lysander, were present during a meeting regarding the previous assault by the Wandenreich and how they could prepare for the next attack. Kallista noted that the attack patterns of the Sternritter appeared too organized, noting that each of the points of attack were far away from the First Division and located between all other Divisions. Kallista informed Sui-Feng of the Shadowlands, along with the potential it possesses in the hands of the enemy. She also recommended the construction of several Forts to prevent the Wandenreich from catching them in the open and outside the Divisions again. Equipment Hearthstone: All members of the Fleet are given a Hearthstone, to monitor their health and location on a planet so that they do not go missing or are killed. Skills and Abilities Master Tactician and Strategist: Kallista has shown herself to be a skilled and pragmatic commander, often looking at the facts and details without any personal bias. Quickly trying to prevent any rash action being taken against the Shinigami, reasoning the dangers of engaging an enemy of unknown strength and power with such a meager force as their own. She also deduced that the patterns in which the Sternritter invaded the Soul Society was planned, noting the locations in relation to the Divisions and patrols and realizing that the Quincy were watching. Also knowing that they used the Shadow Lands to evade detection and evaded the security measures set up by the Gotei. Master Archer: Kallista is a Sentinel-General, having thousands of years using a bow and having mastered the art. Master Assassin: Despite being a Sentinel and Marshal within the Alliance Kallista is a skilled at subderfuge and stealth, using these skills to kill enemies without them realizing or seeing her. Trivia